1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel unit such as a touch screen panel unit, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called analog resistive touch screen panel unit includes a glass substrate and a resin film opposing the back surface to the front surface of the glass substrate. Indium-tin oxide (ITO) films are formed to spread over the front surface of the glass substrate and the back surface of the resin film, respectively. Electrically conductive lines extend adjacent the peripheries of the ITO films along the peripheries of the glass substrate and resin film, respectively. The electrically conductive lines are in this manner opposed to each other. An adhesive layer is interposed between the electrically conductive lines on the glass substrate and resin film so as to adhere the resin film to the glass substrate. The electrically conductive lines and the adhesive layer are located off an window opening defined in an enclosure of a display apparatus, for example.
A user of a notebook personal computer often grasps the enclosure at a position off the window opening. The resin film is forced to receive an urging force from the enclosure. The adhesive layer is squashed between the electrically conductive lines. Since the electrically conductive lines are constantly opposed to each other, the electrically conductive lines tends to contact with each other. If the electrically conductive lines contact each other, the touch screen panel unit cannot normally operate.
One of the electrically conductive lines may be entirely displaced off the other of the electrically conductive lines so as to avoid the aforementioned contact of the electrically conductive lines. In this case, the adhesive layer slides off from a predetermined position when the resin film receives an urging force. In addition, a larger area is required around the window opening to locate the electrically conductive lines. This contradicts a recent trend of reducing an area around the window opening.